Kids for Character
'"Kids for Character" '''was a program that was released on VHS in 1996. It was a charity special about moral character that featured many different children's characters. It was produced by The Character Counts! Coalition and was distributed by Lyrick Studios. The host of the show is Tom Selleck. Music is composed by Joe Phillips who was best known for his work on the Barney Franchises since 1969. Summary Learn the six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Songs *It's Your Character that Counts *Six Simple Words *Respect *It's Not Fair *Limbo (from Gullah Gullah Island) *Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) *Friends and Family (Reprise) (from Gullah Gullah Island) *"We're Kids for Character" External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0447653/ ''Kids for Character] at the Internet Movie Database Featured shows Each of the six shows represented a different "pillar" of character (Trustworthiness, Respect, Responsibility, Fairness, Caring, and Citizenship): *''The Puzzle Place'' - Julie recaps the episode "Finder's Keepers" used to teach Trustworthiness. *''Barney & Friends'' - In this skit created for this video and episode, Barney as well as Min, Shawn, and Tosha teach Baby Bop about Respect through song during the day it's called "Respect!". *''The Magic School Bus'' - The episode "Wet All Over" is used to teach Responsibility. *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' - Lamb Chop and Shari Lewis talk about the time when she had to split jelly beans between Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse in a lesson on Fairness. *''Gullah Gullah Island'' - The episode "The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show" to show the importance of Caring. *''Babar'' - The episode "Babar's Triumph" is used to reinforce the importance of Citizenship. Special Characters Guest Stars *Bananas in Pyjamas (Choices Count) *The Big Comfy Couch (Choices Count) *Wishbone (Choices Count) *The Cat in the Hat *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Garfield *George Jetson *Kino of Storytime *Madeline *Peter Rabbit *Ronald McDonald *Scooby-Doo *Spot the Dog *Thomas the Tank Engine *Woody Woodpecker *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Cast *Mark Augustine as Principal/Joey *King Babar as Himself *Brittany Bentley as Sarah *John David Bennett as Shawn *Binyah Binyah as Himself *Lamb Chop as Herself *Hope Cervantes as Tosha *Barney the Dinosaur as Himself *Shari Lewis as Herself *Tessa Ludwick as Principal/Katie *Pia Manalo as Min *Eddie Coker as Himself *Jay López as Various Characters *Jack Mountford as Patrick *Tom Selleck as The Narrator *Wesley Taylor as Wesley Voice cast *Lily Tomlin as Ms. Frizzle (footage) *Daniel DeSanto as Carlos Ramon (footage) *Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda Li and Flora (footage) *Danny Tamberelli as Arnold Perlstein (footage) *Andre Ottley-Lorant as Tim Jamal (footage) *Erica Luttrell as Keesha Franklin (footage) *Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann (footage) *Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tennelli (footage) *Maia Filar as Phoebe Terese (footage) *Shannon Duff as Tiffany (footage) *Bob West as Barney (footage) *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop (footage) *Gordon Pinsent as King Babar (footage) *Amos Crawley as Alexander (footage) *Chris Wiggins as Conelius (footage) *Stephen Ouimette as Pompadour (footage) *Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah (footage) Trivia *In the Kids for Character finale, Thomas the Tank Engine moves his eyes made with animatronic while his whistle from the TV Series "Thomas & Friends" is heard The Barney segment and song in the video were written and created specifically However, this Barney costume is actually a is the of the a new Barney costume and the prototype version for the video while the Barney costume also from in "Barney's Imagination Island and "Let's Show Respect!" is used this video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition It is revealed that the Kids for Character kids' names are Michael, Sarah, Joey, Maria, Patrick and Katie Kino is the Anything Muppet who appeared in the video B.J. appear during the Barney Segment He Just in the middle and the end of this video this the first time since Barney Safety where Philip Parker serves as the song writer is still closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH The musical arrangements and background music used in this home video were also heard in Let's Go to the Library with Barney seres as music director In the Kids for Character finale, the live-action shot of Ms. Frizzle played by Lily Tomlin and Liz dressed up as a mascot is cut out and replaced by a couple of shots from the Magic School Bus episode: "In the Haunted House" and this clip from five minute from Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Tosha, and Shawn During "Respect" song will be later in Barney Home Videos "Let's Show Respect!" (October 1996). Category:1996 Category:TV Specials Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Children's television Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Flintstones Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Garfield Category:Crossover animation Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Episodes where Barney didn't turn into a plush doll at the end